1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a bi-phased on-off keying (OOK) transmitter and communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
As only an example, a wearable device based on a wireless body area network (WBAN) may be attached to a human body, and may wirelessly communicate with a neighboring mobile device or a sensor attached to the human body. To increase a period of time during which the wearable device can operate, e.g., without a burden of a battery charge, a transceiver may be implemented with a low complexity and designed to operate at low power. For example, an ultra low power radio frequency (RF) structure and a transceiver having a low modulation complexity of a modem may be available. As another example, an on-off keying (OOK) transceiver capable of recovering data by detecting an envelope instead of using phase information of a received carrier may be used in such low power communication in a WBAN.